943
Maggie is forced to open the Leviathan box and later makes a revelation to Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : A night of panic for Barnabas Collins. Maggie Evans is missing, and though he suspects Jeb and the Leviathans have taken her in retaliation for his hiding Carolyn, he cannot make Jeb admit it. And Barnabas knows he must proceed very carefully. If the Leviathans find out he is working against them, Josette will die in the past, and Barnabas himself will become a vampire. Little does he know that in a lonely cemetery, not far from Collinwood, there is an ancient crypt, and in it Maggie Evans faces her enemies. A man she does not know, a man she has thought dead, and finally Jeb himself. Jeb threatens to turn Maggie into a zombie if she doesn't open the Leviathan Box. Maggie appears to come under Jeb's power and opens the box. Act I At Collinwood, Barnabas is on the phone with the police in regards to Maggie's disappearance, but the police have had no luck. Barnabas decides he must go back to the antique shop to continue searching. Maggie opens the Leviathan Box, but it is empty. Jeb tells her that a spirit is inside the box, and that Maggie is now a Leviathan, along with Elizabeth, David, Amy, and Barnabas. Jeb asks her a few questions about Barnabas, but she claims to not know anything about him and the Leviathans, or anything about Carolyn's whereabouts. Barnabas returns to Collinwood and tells Julia that Megan and Philip know nothing about Maggie's disappearance. Julia finds a note in Maggie's handwriting on the floor near a table that explains she has gone out of town for a few days to tend to a family matter. Barnabas goes to the phone to call a hotel that Maggie claims she is at, but before he can dial the number, Maggie walks in. Act II Maggie apologizes for causing an uproar. After she leaves, Barnabas tells Julia he doesn't believe her story. Julia tells him there is something else they must worry about: there will be a full moon that night. Meanwhile, Chris is at his cottage, nervous about the impending full moon. He hears footsteps outside his house. It's Sabrina, and he tells her to leave immediately. Sabrina says she no longer cares about what he is, and only wants to help him. She gives him a present: a moon poppy. Sabrina explains that it will bloom when the full moon rises, and he must eat it. Chris is skeptical, but he agrees to try. Later that afternoon, Barnabas visits Chris and tries to convince him to go to Windcliff for the night. Chris refuses, and says he will go through the night by himself. Act III Barnabas and Maggie are talking in the drawing room at Collinwood. Maggie informs him she knows all about the Leviathans and that she is not under their power (she had pretended all of her actions in the crypt because she, like Julia, is for some reason immune to the Leviathans' spell). Barnabas becomes upset and says he will kill Jeb for abducting Maggie. Barnabas devises a plan where he can use Maggie to fight the Leviathans, but before he can continue, Julia walks in and tells Barnabas that she can't help Chris. That night, the full moon rises and the moon poppy blooms. Chris transforms into the werewolf, but cannot reach the poppy in time. Memorable quotes * Barnabas: I cannot give myself away! If I am to defeat the Leviathans, I must do it from within. ---- * Jeb: There is something in the box, Maggie. There’s a spirit, a peace, a belief. And now you are one of us. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Stuart Background information and notes Production * Don Briscoe returns to the cast after an absence of 21 episodes. * Closing credits scene: Abandoned crypt at Eagle Hill Cemetery. * The closing credits misspell Ohrbachs as Orhbachs. Story * Maggie attended Sheriff Davenport's funeral. * TIMELINE: Day 354 begins, and will end in 946. 1:05pm: Barnabas and Julia in the Collinwood foyer. There is a full moon tonight. 1:15pm: There are five hours until sunset. 5pm: Barnabas at Chris' cottage. Bloopers and continuity errors * When the scene opens with Chris Jennings at the cottage, the clock says 1:15, and Chris tells himself that dark will come in five hours. Outside his windows, it appears light. However, in the previous scene when Maggie returned to Collinwood, when she opened the front doors, it was dark outside. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 943 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 943 - From Within Gallery ( }}) 943m.jpg|Love Will Tear Us Apart 943o.jpg|Maggie's Revelation 943t.jpg|The Moon Poppy Category:Dark Shadows episodes